wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Próchno/II/2
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Jelsky pozostał sam. Wokół cisza była i pustka; dudniało tylko miasto gwarem swym monotonnym i szumiało w uszach. Gdzieś na wieży wysokiej ocknął się zegar prastary, zazgrzytał ciężko i nową, nikłą godzinę dziejów głucho wydzwonił. Grały zegary w ciszy nocnej, płynęły echem ponad miastem, wysoko, coraz wyżej, niby żurawich lotów podniebne skargi, i wlokły za sobą cały czasu płynącego smutek: i nadzieje zawodne, i troski rozpaczne, i żale spóźnione, i wspomnień krótkiego szczęścia ostatnie przebłyski. A zbierały zewsząd śmierć! Jelsky czuł, jak dławi go w tej chwili nieobjęty wprost ogrom własnej i cudzej niedoli, ta straszna niemoc ludzkiej rozpaczy, której losy nie użyczyły głosu; czuł, że jego skarga niema pada w otchłań czasu, niby te godziny, co się górą poniosły, ciągnie ponad tym potwornym mrowiskiem ludzi krwawa i milcząca i wlecze za sobą połamane skrzydła. „Jam już dokonany!" — pomyślał. Na ulicy potoczył się z łomotem ciężki, ładowny wóz i przyniósł ze sobą głuchą, szarą trzeźwość jawy. Próbował mimo wszystko poprawić felieton o Yvecie, ale ta praca sama z rąk mu wypadła. Już się do snu zamierzał układać, gdy spostrzegł na stole kilka zeszytów pozostawionych przez Müllera. Pochwycił je chciwie. Na okładce pierwszego rzuciło mu się w oczy grubymi literami wypisane zdanie: Nonumque prematur in annum. Horacy W pierwszej chwili te słowa uderzyły go w pierś, niemal jak głuchy wyrzut; lecz niebawem otrząsł się i mruknął: — Ba!... — Wziął do rąk drugi zeszyt. „Nonumque prematur..." „Cha!-cha! Takąś ty, Müllerze, pułapkę na samego siebie zastawił?... Dla Horacego ta formułka była prawdopodobnie tylko figowym listkiem nieszczerej skromności, dla ciebie stała się górą, przed którą stawałeś jako wół z bajki. Dziewięć lat — bagatela! Inne, inne dziś czasy! Dziś nawet Horacy pisać by musiał kuplety. Wiele zmieniło się od czasu Horacego. Oto Kopernik ziemię wyważył, gdzieś w ciemny kąt wszechświata strącił i w wir codziennego biegu rzucił; a gilotyny rewolucji francuskiej zaśpiewały jej kankanową piosnkę: «dziś! dziś! dziś!» — inaczej: «grosz! grosz! grosz!» — Co brzmi po francusku: Allons enfants de la patrie, le jour de la gloire est arrive! Inne czasy!..." Rzucił okiem na pierwszą kartę i czytał: Trzeba mieć lotne nogi, by przez lat dziewięć z życiem się ścigać i nie pozostać w tyle, trzeba mieć dobre śpichrze, by przez lat dziewięć świeżość myśli w nich zachować, trzeba daleko patrzeć, by przez lat dziewięć móc tylko zasiewać, trzeba mieć dużo lekceważenia dla tych, co po cudzych śpichrzach chleba tylko szukają, wiele wzgardy dla szkodnych szczurów i myszy, co cudzym niedostatkiem głodne, w samo serce się nieraz wgryzają. Mnie nogi moje z pośpiechem w grób niosą, nieczystych dłoni zasiewy w duszę mi padały — wdarł się grzyb w śpichrze moje: pleśń je niszczy, rdza pożera i sporysz wyplenia! A wzgarda moja zawiścią się stała: życia-m zbył w samotności! Do mnie żadne słowo zrozumienia, żadna dłoń otuchy nie trafiła, do mej samotności śmiech tylko i chichot tłumu dolatywał: „Żyj!... Użyj!... Kochaj!..." — Pochwycił mnie rojny i barwny gwar życia, padłem jak ćma w płomień. Zbyłem duszy w gwarze ludzkim! Uścisnęło mnie miasto, potwór piersi mi zdławił. I oto pierzchły me myśli rojne jako ptaki przelotne, bo w duszy serdeczna nastała posucha. Rozwiały burze mej samotności płodne zasiewy. Na wielkiej tęsknot pustyni kraczą dziś tylko kruki nad mego ciała padliną. Rzućcie mego trupa w kanały miejskie! Jelsky urwał, sięgnął nerwowo po cygaro i zasnuł się niebawem smugami dymu. „Kawiarni!" — krzyknęło coś w nim nagłym przypomnieniem niedawnej wędrówki przez ulicę. Z gorączkowym pośpiechem przerzucał kartki chaotycznego dziennika, zatytułowanego dziwacznie: Myśli niepłodne. Znał po części te kapryśne rzuty i skoki wyobraźni; wiedział, że myśl Müllera, z jakich bądź dziedzin dążąc, natrafia zawsze na kobietę jako na mur! Ona była szczytem i uwieńczeniem każdego pojęcia, wszelkiego rozumowania. W tym fantastycznym gmachu myśli, dziwnych jasnowidzeń i gorączkowych rojeń mieszkał tylko — harem. Jelsky czytał: Jako małe śmieszne chłopię marzyłem o królewskiej kobiecie, zda się, na to tylko, by chęcią, myślą, duchem sięgać wyżej, wyżej i jeszcze wyżej!... A do wyśnionej takem się modlił: „Jeśliś się w ciało już oblekła, znijdź ku mnie łaską obietnicy Twej. Nie teraz, bom niegodzien. Wejrzyj ku mnie i myśli swe skłoń w najlepszą godzinę życia mego, kiedy cię godnie uczcić potrafię mych krwawych tęsknot zasiewem, myśli plonem czy złudą. Znijdz w godzinę dobrego zasiewu i błogosławionych zbiorów, w godzinę bólu i narodzin, w godzinę ducha mego z Tobą cudownych zaślubin, w tę godzinę rodzajną, godzinę pomazania!... La sacra visione di Te imploro, Beatrice Mia!” W Atene kochałem się za młodu i za niejeden piękniejszych marzeń kwiat pocałunki od niej otrzymywałem! Marzyłem o kobietach szczerych i serdecznych jak dzieci, o królewskich, o boskich; o tych, co są radosne i słoneczne jako kwiaty łąkowe, o tych, co jako lilie są zmierzchowe, o tych, co jako białe gwiazdy tytuniowych kwiatów po nocy migocą i legendą wabią; o różach śniłem królewskich, co raz na lata całe i na noc jedną tylko z pąku ciała przepychem się rozchylą — i giną! Marzyłem o nich wszystkich w samotni kiedyś; dziś marzę w białym oplocie ramion Lili — Lili z kawiarni. A jednak lubię Lili. Ja duszę w każdej kobiecie lubię! Lubię te chwile, kiedy w jej oczach zatlą się w czas zadumy jakieś zielonawe, blade i odległe płomyki; twarz bieleje i przysłania się mgłą skupienia. Tak w ciche, jasne i łagodne noce, na grząskich bagnach wyiskrzają się ogniki i błądzą senne po sinych mokradłach, póki ich świt nie zgasi. Lili jest biednym, smutnym dzieckiem miasta. Gdy ją tymi słowy pieszczę, drży i tuli się do mnie jak dziecko. „Nie boisz ty się, Lili, miasta?" — „Miasta?" — powtarza i taką ciszę skupienia ma w oczach!... „Patrz, słuchąj, pomyśl! W tej chwili wpadnie tu do ciebie pijana banda: brzęk szkła, pijane śmiechy, ochrypłe głosy i śpiewki cyniczne. I ręce! — suche, białe, o lśniących paznokciach, zdobne sygnetami, plugawe dłonie pospolitych drapieżników! — wszystkie one wyciągają się ku tobie. A wszystko wokół gra, tętni, wibruje. Muzyka gra — słyszysz — gra tym dziwnym tempem, w którym się cynizm tak swywolnie wypowiada. «Extrablatt!» — wołają... «Extrablatt!» — «Najnowsze depesze!»... «Najnowsza powieść!»... «Najnowsze arcydzieło!»... «Najświeższa plotka!»... «Łatwy sposób zrobienia majątku!»... «Porady sekretne!»... «Tajemnica ruletki!»... «Jak zostać sławnym?»... «Jak zyskać szczęście u kobiet?»... «Samobójstwo bankiera!!!», «Skandaliczny romans księżniczki krwi!», «Mord!»... «Mord i rabunek!»... — Kupujcie! kupujcie! kupujcie! A artyści śpiewają: Tak, tak, tak, W tym cały życia smak, W tym cały sztuki sens!... «Lili, właź na stół!», «Lili zaśpiewaj», «Lili, zdeim podwiązkę» «Szampana!»... «Mord!»... «Mord i rabunek!» «Skandaliczny romans księżniczki krwi!»... «Śmierć głodowa!»... «Nekrolog poety» Kupujcie! kupujcie! kupujcie!... A teraz ty śpiewasz, Lili: Spojrzyjcie tu! spojrzyjcie tam!... Spojrzyj ty, Lili, na ich twarze! na te podłe, głucho bezmyślne i pijane uśmiechy, na to zwierzęce umęczenie w szeroko otwartych, zeszklonych oczach na białych jak kreda twarzach. Tyle jadowitego smutku jest w tej chwili błędnej, kiedy blask lamp gazowych ze świtem żółknie, blednie i zamiera. A kiedy nagle światło zgaszą, zda ci się przez chwilę, przez jedną krótką chwilę, że pośrod trupów siedzisz. A tam na krańcach miasta zawyją jak raniony potwór — sygnały fabryczne" Lili odpycha mnie, pada w głąb kanapy i myśli, chmurzy się, głuchy wstręt w sobie przetrawia. „Boisz się, Lili, samej siebie?" Potakuje głową, prędko, gwałtownie: raz, drugi, trzeci... „No. Lili, Lili — dzieciaku ty!... Widzisz, my oboje, jak przez Cyganów kradzione dzieci, na rozrywkę tłumu sztucznie hodowane; oboje w wielkim mieście zbłąkani"... Lili zrywa się i pada mi na szyję. „My oboje!" — woła i uwieszą się tak na mnie, jakby mnie wraz z sobą gdzieś w otchłań porwać chciała. My oboje, Liii!... i ten smutek wielkich miast rozpaczny; i te surowe wrota zamkniętych o świcie kościołów; i te po rozpuście na rosę marzeń rozchylone białe kielichy tęsknoty, me poezje pisane o świcie; i te życia mego ostatnie miesiące... My oboje, Lili! Jelsky nie wytrzymał: zerwał się z miejsca, aby się zakrzątnąć koło czarnej kawy. Zapalił spirytusową maszynkę i czytał dalej: ...Wprowadził mnie tam Jelsky! Było to pierwszego dnia mej ostatniej wiosny. Ona ma w sobie słoneczną radość łąkowego kwiatu, w pytającym błysku oczu nie gasnącą do życia ciekawość, pąkową świeżość, co rosę wrażeń chciwie chłonie i duszę zawsze odradza; ciągłe zdziwienie, to wieczne i niezniszczalne dzieciństwo duszy, co jest opoką, na której bogi greckie świątynię sztuki zbudowały. Borowskiego poznałem dawniej. On samego siebie wspomnieniem przetrawia; na każde jego słowo odpowiadąją dalekie echa: „kiedyś!" W nim jest coś z potężnych dębów z ich głębokim poszumem starej legendy. Mimo że pień już murszeje, jest w tym dębczaku wiele dobrej krwi: jest niestrawiona wewnętrzna moc młodej rasy, czuć jędrność i siłę wielkich namiętności. — Lubię Polaków! — Jelsky! Jelsky! cóżeś ty zaprzepaścił!... Jelsky zaczerpnął kawy z maszynki i wychylił filiżankę do dna. Lubię myśleć o tych młodych rasach na naszych brukach, o tych smętnych barbarzyńcach, których toczy rak kultury. Lubię te ich zawody naiwne i serdeczne na tej starej nierządnicy Europie wraz z jej wielkimi hasłami. W smutnych oczach tych barbarzyńców jest coś ze spojrzenia Lili, coś z błysków dzikich zwierząt, spoglądających z klatki na tłumy świąteczne, coś ze sztucznych wybujałości cieplarnianych roślin, coś z dusznej i zgniłej woni oranżerii. Lubię ich, jak lubię Lili, jak lubię podzwrotnikowe storczyki w świetle lamp elektrycznych za zamarzniętą szybą sklepowej witryny. Myślę często o Pawluku i Jelskym i lubię ich porównywać. Borowskiej opowiedziałem raz taką bąjkę: „Było raz dwóch braci bliźniaczych, co w cieniu jednego dębu wzrastali. Dąb zgnił u korzeni, burza zniosła; zaś nawałnice rozwiały braci na wschód i zachód świata. Minęły lata, minęły czasy: dawnych ludzi dawne wiary spłynęły krwią do dwóch mórz. Inni ludzie, inne czasy, inne wiary! — morza nawet już inne! Spotkali się bracia, spojrzeli i — za noże chwycili! — Czas, przestrzeń, dwóch wielkich duchów potęga odmienna, wyryły między nimi przepaść tak głęboką, jak jednego stulecia myśl, i tak wielką, jak dwóch bogów nienawiść. Taką bajkę, pani, będą wam opowiadały kiedyś stare piastunki, bajkę o dwóch braciach.” Patrzy, patrzy... Potakiwać nie chce, zaprzeczyć nie umie, i dziwi się, i spoziera zdumiona. „Coś ty za jeden?" szepczą oczy i ledwie zapytały, już się litować gotowe. I patrzy… Chryste, jakie oczy!… I boi się, i milczy: spojrzeniem bada, duszę na wskroś przeziera. Przejrzała i opuszcza oczy. Czy ta łza, ta na brzegach oczu pozostała łza — czy ją bajka moja pozostawiła?... Czy może wiew smutku na ten kwiat ode mnie poszedł? Czy może rosa nowych wrażeń na niego padła?... A może inne bajki starej przypomniały się piastunki"… I między jej oczyma a spojrzeniem moim błądzą dusze nasze, niże się ta nić zwiewna, nić pajęcza, co mnie do jej stóp na zawsze przykuje, wiążą się te struny złote, struny gędziebne, do których dłonie me ślepe rwą się same, omackiem, jakby z Boga wyższego nakazu. O struny duszy kobiecej napięte, struny me harfiane!... I rozchyliły się ku temu słońcu mych najgłębszych tęsknot najbielsze kielichy. Pierś tchnieniem szerokim się rozszerza, jakby moc nowa w nią wstąpiła, jakby w niej zadrgać chciały najczystsze, najgłębsze, najszczersze nuty, jakby zbudzić się w niej miała ta pieśń mi obiecana... Pieśń, co była już w grobie, już chłodna, Krew poczuła, spod ziemi wygląda I jak upiór powstaje... Dajcie mi harfę taką! Dajcie mi wielkiego uczucia tchnienie szerokie, a zaśpiewam wam nowego życia hymn weselny! ...A że mam śmierć tylko przed oczyma, za życia — grobu głuchą samotność i z kałem życia ciągłe obcowanie, więc chyba krukom złowieszczym gotować będę krakania mogilne. I pieśń ma legła znów w grobie. Więc znowuż: my oboje. Lili! i ten smutek wielkich miast rozpaczny, i te surowe wrota zamkniętych o świcie kościołów, i te na rosę smutku rozkwitłe białe kielichy tęsknoty: me poezje pisane o świcie, i te życia mego ostatnie miesiące... My oboje. Lili! — A tam, ty — Zochna. Imię twe święte płacz mi z piersi wydarł i przede mną samym zdradził!... Imię twe święte szepczę i łez mych nie wstydzę się nawet przed samotnością moją! Jelsky słaniał się jak fakir nad czarnym dymem, już go sine smugi wstęgami owiły, pochłonęła go chmura. Ćmił cygara bez końca, połykał kawę. I czytał: Lubię, gdy strach upiorów o północnej godzinie oczy mi zaokrągla, mięśnie na twarzy ściąga i przyczaja zmysły złudą oczekiwania. Wtedy czuć moich skupienie rodzi wokół jakieś szepty, szmery, stąpania... Nie sam słyszę, ludzie już o tym gawędzą; drwią ze mnie i boją się nieraz. Ja drwię, boję się i lubię te moje chwile; pieszczę się nimi, bawię się gorączką wyobraźni, co mi tętno serca tak rozkosznie przyśpiesza. A od czasu, gdym ciebie poznał, tymi chwilami tylko żyję. Chcę ciebie wywołać potęgą uczuć moich, jasnowidzeń moich przemocą przed oczyma postawić. Wspomnienia tych krótkich chwil przy tobie stały się ducha mego soczewką, wszystkie promienie duszy w sobie jak w ognisku łączą i mózg mi palą. Znam już słodycz wielu marzeń z Tobą, przy Tobie, dla Ciebie: chociażeś mi ciałem obca i daleka duchem, jużeś moja! Wypiłem już haszysz wszelkich z Tobą łączności i upojeń, myśli moich wszechwładzą wiele pieszczot ci już nakazywałem. Alem się przesycił marzeń moich ułudą. Zjawu chcę! Patrz — ja nigdy, przenigdy takiego skupienia wszystkiego czucia i myśli nie zaznałem, takiego stopienia się woli z twą myślą, duchem, ciałem! Jako tygrys do skoku przyległy i zdobyczy czujny, przyczaiła się wola ma. Wola moja wzywa ciebie! Przyjdź — jednym promieniem nadziei przyjdź, a wówczas serce mi chyba ptakiem z piersi wyskoczy, po tym promieniu do ciebie zleci, do stóp padnie i chorymi skrzydłami załopocze. Płaczesz... Dlaczego mi się zdaje, że Ty tam u siebie w tej chwili płakać musisz? Patrz! — już mi strach upiorów o północnej godzinie oczy zaokrągla, twarz ściąga i ramiona pręży... Słyszysz te szmery, szepty i stąpania wokół? — Tu?!… Coś echem się niesie, szmerem cichym się skrada. — Czyś to ty?!... Coś ze stołu spadło i echem wciaż jeszcze pada Słyszę, jak się tam miasto z dala burzy, słyszę świst głuchy i łoskot ciężki wzbierającej fali... Czy to brzęk złota, czy wiatru o szyby dzwonienie?... Twójże to szept pieściwy czy przytłumione tłumu szemranie: „Dziś! dziś! dziś!"... Twejże to sukni szelest czy też Lili chichot pijany?... — Kto woła?!... Słyszę: stamtąd, z daleka — to oni — te trupy w imię sztuki — wyją pijani w kawiarni, a błazny po tynglach z nich się śmieją: he! he! he! Patrz! — oto lampa gaśnie. Już mnie ciemność grobowa płyta od świata oddzieliła. Ty się teraz mej woli oprzeć nie możesz! Nie widzę, nie słyszę, nie czuję nic! Tobą być chcę, ciałem i krwią Twoją i duchem Twym — woli twej objawieniem!... Ty po grząskich bagniskach nad życia zgnilizną, ponad próchnicą zgliszczy błądzący, biały, zwiewny, święty duchu.. — Spłyń!... ...Już cichą, ciepłą słoneczność kobiecej dobroci czuję, z chłodu twych dłoni odkupienie biorę. W mych lepszych uczuć agonii ostatnim przebłysku! Już zapach włosów Twoich czuję, już puchowe dotknięcie ramion Twoich wskroś ciało me przenika. W kochania mego szale przedśmiertnym! Przyjdź wiewem, zjaw się cieniem, powstań upiorem — Choodź!... Patrz —ja wskrzeszam w myśli moc wielką, bo wszystkich grzechów moich jawę i świadectwo!... W trumnie ciało me niebawem legnie, a ty tej grobowej skrzyni pokutnym wiekiem bedziesz, jeśli się nie zjawisz! Ja cię tym strasznym przekleństwem do nóg mych przykuję. — Jaw się i stań!... I słyszę — szloch... Twój, Zochna, płacz rozpaczny!... Czego? Czego ty tam płaczesz w tej chwili?... Kogo szukasz?... W tym blasku lampy czerwonym... Upadniesz, upadniesz z lampą!.. Chryste, ona się zapali!... I te ciszy grobowej głuche dudnienie słyszę, godzin ciężki, ołowiany chód, tych godzin najbliższych, co się po klęsce pogrzebowym krokiem wloką. Słyszę: — padł strzał! — Szum skrzydeł mu nie zawtórował... Widzę: — osadził się ptak na gałęzi, chwieje się, lecz nie spada. Osunął się: bije ciałem po gałęziach, liście strąca, skrzydłami łopoce, czepia się... Znów się stacza, pada, bije — wyrżnął o ziemię i krwawi! Dyszy... Znów się porywa: tuż, tuż ponad ziemią jak kula sunie, czołga, wzbija się; znów pada, na wznak się wali i skrzydła kurczowo pręży. Dyszy. Pławi się we własnej posoce. I widzę cienie dwóch rąk, co się po niego wyciągają... Ratuj duszę!... Znów się porwie: po ziemi kulą sunie, krwawą strugą barwi... A te cienie rąk pełzną po wszystkich ścianach, ślizgają się jak węże... Dłonie, dłonie drapieżcze!... Uduszą mi ptaka!... Chryste Panie, ptaka Twego Bożego!... Zgasło. Przesiliło ciało moc moją. Już turkot wozów słyszę na ulicy... Opuściły mnie siły moje. Ciało czuję, ból czuję. Tu w piersiach dławi, dusi... I ten chłód, ten chłód okropny na czole, i to zamroczenie nagłe!... Wiem, co to znaczy: chustki! — miski! — lodu! Dobrze, iż lampa zgasła: nie chcę widzieć tego. Ukryję się z tym, ślady zatrę, nie chcę, by mi Jelsky swą wyższość zdrowego zwierzęcia współczuciem okazywał. Nienawidzę współczucia! A potem sen krótki, gorączkowy; a może omdlenie. Po zbudzeniu się trwoga, dziki lęk przed śmiercią i ta skrucha za chybionym życiem, zmarnowanym posiewem. Jesteś, karzący mieczu życia? jesteś, szatanie mój? A trwoga ma i skrucha, i żal jednym tylko okrzykiem wołać umieją: Pisać chcę!! Jesteś złej godziny mych narodzin klątwo nieubłagana, zjawiasz się nawet w godzinie śmierci, aby mię spowiedzią dobić. Pisać chcę!! ...Rozwiały wiatry mej samotności płodne zasiewy. Na mych tęsknot pustyni kraczą tylko kruki nad ciał i duchów padliną. Wszystko, co lepsze, głębsze, trwalsze, runęło w gruzy. Więc już nic nie wskrześnie? nic ciałem wizji się nie oblecze? nic nie zmartwychwstanie w marzeń moich ostatnim mirażu? w nowego życia krzyku daremnym? Zmarniały dobre zasiewy — niechże więc kąkol wzejdzie i świadczy o życia mego krzywdzie i rozpaczy! Legło me dobro, niechajże zło moje swój sabat święci ostatni! — A potem niechaj duch mój wraz z ciałem w piekło się zwali! A więc kieruj ty mym piórem, szatanie, ty, co patrzysz także w sumienie czcigodnych i zasłużonych, w szlachetnych oburzeń bezmyślność i kłam. Ty, fałszu życia płaszczu świątobliwy, krwawego znoju bliźnich złotodajna żyło, bólu szlachetnych przepaścista studnio, pochłoń mnie! zatrać mnie, bom w ostatniego Boga ostatnią stracił wiarę! Bezlitosnych udręczeń hojny ty szafarzu, tajemnych przeznaczeń czarna twórcza ręko, budujących bogów potępiony młocie, nowych wartości nieśmiertelny twórco, Szatanie, bądź wola Twoja! Jelsky słaniał się wciąż jak fakir: otumanił go ten dymny czad i, zda się, wszystkie wrota zmysłów zamknął, aby jakieś inne drogi trwożnym czuciom i niepokojom otworzyć. Oto wsparłszy głowę na ramionach, słyszy szept twardy, ostry, dobitny jak uderzenia młota w czaszkę: — Wszak hojnie darzę rozkładem uczuć i ducha rozterką! Wszak hojnie ziarna sztuki sieję?... Patrz! — jam jest sztuki waszej zabójczą potęgą! I w tejże chwili czuje, mimo że resztką władz tę myśl z uporem tłumi, czuje, że poza nim, tuż koło drzwi, ktoś w tej chwili stoi. Twarz bezradnie w ramiona ukrywa i szepcze cicho: „Boże mój, Boże, co to jest?" — Lecz w tymże momencie zrywa się błędnie i spoziera poza siebie. — Müller?! —- krzyknął krótko, a usta, jakby w oczekiwaniu odpowiedzi, pozostały uchylone. Powrócił, znaczy się! Ale milczy! Peleryną swą otula się tylko szczelnie, głowę w kołnierz wciska, pochyloną twarz beretem przysłania... Stoi i milczy, jak cień: w ciemnym kącie czarny, zamarły i dziwnie wyższy, dziwnie... — Müller — ty?!... Jelsky czuje, jak mu mięśnie krzepną, drętwieją, skuwają się tą przeraźliwą niemocą gorączkowego snu. A tamten stoi pode drzwiami: czarny, zimny, pochyloną głowę beretem przysłania... Ramiona na piersiach skrzyżował i... Spojrzał!... Jelsky'ego jakby między oczy coś uderzyło: rzucił się w tył i ramionami załopotał. W sobie się zebrał, wtulił i twarzą do własnych dłoni przypadł. Bez wiedzy i woli, odruchowym jedynie instynktem dobrej krwi, chwycił krzesło i puścił je z całych sił w tamtym kierunku. Roztrzaskało się o drzwi na kawałki. Łoskot ten zbudził Jelsky'ego i spłoszył mu zmorę sprzed oczu. Zatoczył się do okna, uniósł roletę i szarpnął zawiasy. Chłód wtargnął do pokoju, ciężkie dymy poczęły się wykłębiać na ulicę. Mroźne powietrze poranku drgało czystym, dźwięcznym i pośpiesznym dzwonieniem sygnaturki kościelnej: Ave-Maria-gratias-plena! Na dachach domów sąsiednich kładł się szronem biały świt.